Drama total Regresa
by Maria P Bet
Summary: En esta historia voy a escribir como sería una nueva temporada con los hijos del elenco de la tercera temporada.
1. Chapter 1

10 años han pasado desde la final de Drama total, ahora los ex participantes del show más visto tienen una vida normal, con un buen trabajo y una familia conformada. Pero qué pasa cuando los productores deciden que quieren ver a los hijos de los ex participantes de Drama total en un realiti show como en el que tuvieron que competir sus padres?

Prologo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Britgete llegó de su clase de surf, ahora era una gran instructora, y trabajaba en algunas ocasiones con su esposo Geof en la presentación de shows de entretenimiento.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa se dio cuenta que había un sobre con una nota que decía Drama total regresa.

En un bufete Curtney acababa de terminar sus últimas revisiones de audiencias y se dispuso a mirar su Email, al abrirlo tenía un mensaje de un remitente desconocido el cual decía Drama total regresa.

Me pregunto quienes serán los nuevos ilusos que se pelearán por una cantidad de dinero absurda, se dijo así misma y eliminó el mensaje ya que no tenía deseos de saber de Drama total, pues esa competencia le había costado su dignidad.

Era otro día normal en la galería de Gwen y Duncan, miles de visitantes y muchos comentarios positivos. Gwen se dirigió a su oficina para terminar de arreglar unos pendientes antes de irse. Al llegar a la puerta encontró un sobre que decía Drama total Regresa.

Ese mismo mensaje les llegó a Heater y Alejandro en su casino, a Harold y Leshauna en su academia de artes marciales, a Lindsay en su peluquería y a Codi en su compañía de seguridad informática.

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Qué significa el mensaje?


	2. Chapter 2 Segunda parte del prólogo

SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PRÓLOGO.

En todo ese tiempo los chicos no dejaban de preguntarse el significado de ese mensaje, y se decidió que se haría una reunión para discutir de qué se trataba.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Curtney.

-Los he reunido a todos porque me dijeron que les ha llegado el mensaje de Drama total regresa dijo Curtney comenzando la reunión.

-Estaba perdido? Pregunto Linsay.

-No tonta Lindsay, quiere decir que va a haber una nueva temporada. Dijo Alejandro.

-Oh! Otrabes saldremos en TV?

Pregunto Linsay.

No lo sé, yo espero que no ya no soporto a Mclean después de lo que nos hizo pasar. Comentó Gwen.

-No lo creo chicos, recuerden que los participantes deben ser por lo menos menores de 18 y nosotros ya pasamos por eso hace largo tiempo Comentó Curtney.

-Es verdad, lo que yo creo es que habrán nuevos participantes y nosotros seremos como una especie de mentores, es decir que los tendremos que ayudar a ganar los desafíos.

Si Britge eso puede ser una opción dijo Geof.

-A lo mejor quieren que diseñemos las pruebas y por eso nos lo informan. Dijo Heater.

-Si todas y cada una de esas opciones son válidas pero no nos responden la pregunta dijo Duncan.

En ese momento Andrew el hijo de Curtney entró por la puerta seguido por Nía y Curt los hijos de Gen y Duncan.

Andrew Te he dicho miles de veces que no interrumpas a tu madre cuando está en reuniones importantes dijo curtney.

Perdón mamá pero llegó para ti le pasó un folleto.

-Que es hijo?.

ES un folleto de un campamento de verano llamado El campo del drama.

-Que? Pregunto Gwen.

-Dámelo! Exigió curtney.

El se lo entregó y salió de la sala.

En el folleto decía:

Queridos participantes prepárense para La nueva generación de drama total, porque todos los que recibieron el folleto enviarán a sus hijos a participar del más grande concurso que se haya visto en años!.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

Hola a todos, me alegra que esta historia esté teniendo buena acogida. En el siguiente capítulo verán un poco el drama de todos los personajes al saber que sus hijos tendrán que competir en un realiti show. No creo poder subir capítulos pronto, porque estoy en la universidad y los trabajos y las salidas de campo me tienen como loca jajajaja. Pero quiero que ustedes me den ideas para los desafíos que se realizarán en esta nueva temporada. Decidí que los que plantearán son ustedes, me interesa saber que les gustaría que los hijos de los protagonistas enfrentaran. Dejen todas las ideas que se les ocurran y yo trataré de que cada una de ellas sea un reto en un capítulo diferente.

Saludos.

Maria P Bet.


	3. Nota de apter 3

Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia.

En primer lugar, quiero pedirles disculpas, por dejar la historia tirada. Hace más de 2 años que no publico, pero espero ahora poder hacerlo casi semanalmente.

quiero que ustedes participen de la escritura de este fanfic, así que si tienen alguna idea de los desafíos será bienvenida.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Maria P Bet.


End file.
